Moonless Night
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Jasper saves Bella from jumping off of a cliff.Soon after,they discover that Alice and Edward cheated on them.Will Jasper's comforting lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could.I had to find her.

Flashback:

I just got home from a hunt when I hear Alice sobbing.I burst through the door confused.

''Why,why would she do this?!Why?!''

''Alice,what's wrong?Who did what?''Alright,now,I was totally confused.

Everyones emotions were everywhere!Confusion,sadness,grief,depr...wait a minute...grief?

''Alice,honey,what happened?''

''It's Bella...she...jumped off of...a cliff.I can't see her...future...anymore...she didn't...come up!"she said in between sobs.

Emmett gowled a growl that even made me jump."Thanks to him,my little sister is dead!''

His love for Bella was incredibe.

But he was wrong.''It hasn't happened yet.I have to go stop her!''I said.

''Oh,thank you so much!Thank you!''She threw her arms around me.

After I said goodbye,I ran out of the house as fast as my legs have ever ran.

End of flashback._

Once I made it to Forks,I headed to the cliff in La Push Alice had described

.I don't care about the damn treaty.I have to get her.

Then I seen her.

She was backing up,and then she ran really fast to the edge.

''NOOO,BELLA DON'T!''I shouted.

Just as she was throwing herself of the cliff,I caught her.

''Hey!Let me goooo!Please let me...Jasper?!''Confusion was clear on her face.

''What the hell were you thinking jumping off of a cliff!And the part I really don't get is that it was over Edward!That bastard isn't worth-''

She cut me off before I was done.

''I know,but it still hurts just the same!''

''Come on,I'm taking you home.''

To my suprise,she didn't argue.I took her home and laid her on the bed.

She was already asleep.I took a seat in her rocking chair.

She looked bad.

Her hair was somewhat duller than before.

She was thinner.

Much,much thinner.

She had dark circles under her eyes.

She had scars on her wrists.

By the scars on her wrists,I assume that this wasn't the first suicide attempt.

All this because that idiotic moron made us leave.I swear to god,as soon as I get my hands on him,I will make him pay for what he has done to this beautiful angel._Wait,where did that thought come from?I love Alice.I can't be falling for Bella!_

_**The next day:**_

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that Bella was up.

''Jasper?''She seemed confused,but I felt her emotions change from confused to realization.

''So this wasn't just a dream?''

''Nope."

''Is...are they..how-''

''No,it's,uh,just me,''I finished.

''Oh.''Disappointment was clear in her voice.

But her main emotion was relief.

That's strange.

''Bella?Why are am I getting relief from you?''I asked her,once again,confused.

''I don't ever want to see that mean dirtbag ever again.

He hurt me and I don't want him to come back.''She replied.

''Then how do you explain the disappointment?''

Sometimes,she is the most confusing person in the world.

Then again,when was she ever normal.

She found out that we were vampires before Eddie Boy ever got to tell her.

She wasn't scared of us.

''Just because I hate every inch of him doesn't mean that I hate my family."She explained.I mentally smacked myself.

How could I be so dense.

''I miss loving Esme,caring Carlise,teddy bear Emmett,enthusiastic Alice,but I can't say I miss

the Bella Barbie and shopping.''She then started laughing and

I joined in.

It didn't last long because the next thing I know,she was starting to cry.

I rushed over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

She put her head against my chest and I instinctively snuggled closer.

I got a sudden spark as soon as my skin tounched hers.

A current of electricity coursed through my body.

How very odd.

I just shrugged it off and started comforting her.

She cried for a good ten minutes before finally running dry.

She looked up at me and I

smiled down at her.I heard her heart stutter.

Again,very odd.

''It is time to get ready to go to school.''I said to distract myself.

It was true,she needed to get ready for school.

'' Fantastic.

I guess it just slipped my mind.

Well,I will be right down.''

I could tell she didn't want to go just by the sound of her

beautiful voice._Another foreign thought?Where did they come from and what the hell do they even mean?!_

Once more,I just shrugged it off and put it aside.

She got up and went into the bathroom with her toiletries and clothes.

Once she shut the bathroom door,I got up and went down to the living room to wait.

I heard the shower water turn on and shortly after,it shut off.

I heard the sink turn on.

After a couple minutes,she came down the stairs and being Bella,she tripped on the last step.

I caught her right before she hit the floor.

''Thanks.''She said,blushing an adorable shade of pink.

She was just so pretty when she blushed._Ugghhh...get out of my head._

Then,as I looked into her eyes, I realized something I once thought was virtually impossible.

I am in love with Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I didn't see that coming.I now understand all those strange thoughts and sparks.

I understand why I get a weird feeling when I'm near her.

I understand why I feel protective of her.

It all comes down to one simple answer:I love her.

And not just as a sister like I always thought of her.

Now,it is something more.I am _in_ love with her.

I was again so lost in my thoughts,that I hadn't noticed we were already at the school.

''Bye Bella.I hope you have a nice day."I said,but by the looks of it,I highly doubt she is up for it.

''Hmph...not very likely.

What are you going to do?''I felt the curiosity rolling off of her.

''I am going to stop at the home our family has in Michigan to pick up a few things.I'll be here when you get out of school.''I told her truthfully

''Promise?''I had to laugh at how she said it.

''Yes..._chuckle_...

I promise.

Don't you worry your pretty little mind.''

At that she blushed her signature blush.

It was cute when she hid her face behind a curtain of hair.I lifted her chin up with my hand.''Don't hide you blush.I personally think it is adorable.''

Then she blushed an even darker shade of pink,almost red.

''I guess I can go.

Mike needs a good kick in the ass for his'comforting'.He really doesn't know when he is going too far and pushing the limits.''

I thought it was really cute and funny hearing a death threat coming from this pretty angels mouth.

_Hold on a minute._

_Just because I realized I love her doesn't make it alright._

_I love Alice._

_It's wrong._

I gave her a hug and she hugged me back.I quickly kissed her hair.

This time her blush actually did turn red.

She hopped out of the truck and walked into the building.

I got out and made sure nobody was looking.

When I was certain there wasn't anyone around,I ran through the woods and to our former home.

I hopped onto my motorcycle.I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

I drove a bit faster than I usually drove.I was now going a good 124 mph.

When I spotted a police officer sitting in his car,I sped up to 210 miles per hour.I laughed my ass off when I saw his baffled expression and felt his shocked emotions.

_Ariving at the Cullen home_

I finally arrived at the house.I suddenly feel a huge wave of lust.

Must be Emmett and Rosalie at it again.

It is absolutely revolting.

They can get really ridiculus at times.

I pull in to see Rosalie standing in the driveway.I guess I was wrong about her and Emmett.

Then who-

I was cut out of my thoughts by Rosalie.''Edward came back.

There is something I need to show you.''

Strange,but I follow her into the house.

The lust was so strong that it almost made me fall to my knees.''Listen''She whispered.

Then I heard it.

There were soft moans and whispers.I could just bearly hear them because it was so quiet.

I ran upstairs,following the sounds.

To my suprise,it lead into Eddie Boy's bedroom.I pressed my ear against the door.

With my vampire hearing,I clearly heard everything.

''_oh...OOHH,Edward,I love you so much!'' ''So do I Alice.I just hope Jasper and Bella don't find out.''_

That did it.I burst through the door,knocking it to the floor.

The sight of what I saw was painful.

Just imagine what Bella,after all she has been through,would think.

There,in front of me,was Eddie Boy on top of Alice,both with no clothes on.

''GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!'' With that they both ran to opposite sides of the room,fear pouring of of them.

I pinned Eddie Boy to the wall screaming,''What do you think you are doing with my wife,no scratch that,with my _ex_-wife!''

''Jazzy I-''Alice started

''Don't call me that!Don't you people,no,don't you _DOGS _realize what Bella has gone through!She will be pissed and would propably break her hand punching you,and as much as that would break my heart,I will let her!''

I then punched the dog in the face and stormed out of his room.

I ran to my motorcycle,and without saying goodbye,sped down the road.

I drove as fast as I could muster which was 310 mph._Ring,Ring!_

It was Rosalie,so I answered my phone.

''_Jasper,we are going to the old house.I'll help you kick some ass.''_I hung up.

I arrived back at the house.

I dropped off my motorcycle and ran through the woods.

When I got to the school,Bella was just getting out of gym.

When she saw me,she ran into my arms.

I gave her a hug then,I put her head between my hands and kissed her with so much passion that the earth might have exploded.

At first,her emotions were shock and confusion.

But they quickly changed to love and happiness.

I released from her.I can't believe I just did that.

I enjoyed every moment of it.

The burn in my throat wasn't like it normally was.

It had vanished during the time I took to kiss her.

''Wow''Was all I could say.

Just then she took me by suprise by locking her arms around my waist and giving me a hug.

''Aren't you mad at me?''

''Your the tell me.''

The answer was no.

She wasn't angry.

But she will be.

''Now is not the 's go.

I have got to show you will be pissed.''

''But why would I be mad.''

"I'll show ,come on.''

We drove her truck down to my old home.

We got out and ran to the house.

I opened the door for as she blushed and I almost forgot that I was mad.

We walked in to see Alice holding Eddie Boy's hand.

Bella's face went pale,almost as pale as mine.

She gasped and her face was red again.

She stomped up the staircase and I heard her go into my room.

When she can down,she was holding one of Alices dresses and my baseball bat.

She put the bat on the floor.

The next thing I know,Bella took her anger out on the dress,which was one of Alice's favorites.

She ripped it in half,earning a cheer from Emmett.

Alice ran to the dress and frantically rushed upstairs to get it sewed back together.

Meanwhile,Bella took the baseball bat and took a hard swing at Eddie.

She must have put some pretty damn force into it because I got a wave of pain from Edward as he dropped to his knees.

''I almost killed myself over you just to find you here with that slutty hooker pixie.I swear on all that is holy that I will make you completely miserable!''

''Woohoo!Go Bella!''Shouted a very proud Emmett.

She went over to Eddie Boy and got up in his face.

''So Eddie,what did you do?I bet you slept with her,huh?''Damn,was she smart.

That was when Eddie Boy said such a stupid thing.

"Well,_technically_,I didn't._Technically_.''He said rubbing the back of his neck.

''Emmett,will you be a dear and punch him for me?''

Bella asked batting her was so precious.

Of course being Emmett,she didn't have to ask twice.

''Sure thing ,this is _WWAAAYYYYY _overdue.''

He knocked Eddie Boy down and punched him twice hard in the face before kneeing him in the worst spot you could possibly knee a man,excuse me,_dog_.

''Yo Eddie Boy,watch this!''Bella came up to be,jumped up so her legs were around my waist and kissed me.

My lower tongue ran over her bottom lip,practically begging and pleading for entrance.

She granted me my wish and opened her mouth wide,so we were dramatically making out.

The burn in my throat vanished again.

Meanwhile,Eddie Boy just stood there,wide eyed like the dumbass he is.

She broke away to catch her breath.

I carried her outside and began running with her still on my waist.

I ran to her room and continued making out with her.

Suddenly,there was a _tap tap_ on the window.

I broke away this time to find Eddie Boy,of all people,tapping on the window.

I ingnored him and slid my hands down her back to her waist.

He tapped again.

I got annoyed so I reluctantly sat her on the bed.

I opened the window wide enough so he could get through.

That's when the rambling went on and on.

''Bella I'm am soo sorry!Please forgive me,PLEASE!''He cried,well,as much as vampire can cry.

''No,now I will say this one more time before I get my lighter,GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE,YOU DAMNED WHORE!''

''I love you,Bella!Do not forget that you are MINE,you hear me,MINE!"

"Edward,I am not some fucking property that you can own.

NOW GOOOOOO!''She went to her dresser and pulled out a lighter.

''I keep myself prepared for psycotic vampires like you!Now I am warning you,get out NOW!"

''WOOHOO!Who knew Bella can be this terrifying!''Yelled Emmett outside the window.

I hadn't even noticed him here.

''Emmett,get him out of my fucking house before I set him ablaze!''Yelled Bella

''Go ahead,I won't stop you.''Emmett said.

Emmett,Emmett,Emmett, a fighter.

''Just get him and go before I set you both on fire''

''Okay,okay!I'll go!''said Emmett with his hands up in defense.

He took a rather shocked Eddie Boy and ran.

''Now back to where we-on second thought you look tired.

Let's get you in bed.''I said noticing her dark circles for a second time.

''I feel exhausted,then again,you already knew that''

I chuckled lightly before tucking her in.

''Jazz,can I have a good night kiss?''she asked,sweetly batting her eyelashes.

How could I resist such a sweet,adorable face.

I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

I laid down beside her.

She was so beautiful.

How could that bastard cheat on her,and with my wife!

I am SOOO getting those devorce papers.

I am in love with Bella.

But she couldn't possibly love me back,can she?

Well I soon got my answer because I heard those three simple,little,sweet words that would make your heart melt.

''I love you.''

With that,she drifted fast asleep.

I watched her sleep all night hearing the occasional sleep talking.

''Jasper...love you...fuck Eddie...hold me...''

I laughed at that quietly and continued watching her peacefully sleep in my arms all night long.

'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

The next morning,my beautiful angel woke up.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

She took a quick look around the room before her eyes landed on mine.

A smile slowly crept its way across her cheeks.

I just couldn't take the suspense any longer.I ran over to her,picked her up,and started kissing her.

I got the common spark as I cupped her face in my hands.I kissed her until she broke the silence.''So,how was your night?''she asked.I shrugged.

''I wish humans didn't have to sleep.

But I loved every minute of it.

You did start talking...''my voice trailed off.

She looked at me suspiciously.''Jasper?''

''Yes Darlin'?''Though I already knew the question.

She blushed and a huge grin spread on her face.

She loved my southern drawl,though Rosalie hated it.

''What did I say?''She was curious with a touch of embarassment.

''You said that you loved me.

You also said quote,'Jasper...love you...fuck Eddie...hold me.' ''

Her face was a tomatoe red by the time I was finished.''And also Bella''I said lifting her chin so her eyes were on mine,''I love you,too.''

I kissed her sweetly before getting off the bed.''So,how bout breakfast for the human?''

She just nodded and went into the bathroom.I made my way down the stairs.

Charlie was,to my relief,gone.

I cooked Bella some pancakes,eggs,and orange juice.

She walked down the stairs.

She sat down at the spot where the food was.

She took a bite and shock might as well have been writen all over her face in permanent marker.

''Holy shit!For a person who doesn't eat,this so fucking good!''I could feel her sincerety.

''Watch your fucking language,Bella!''I said,jokingly.

She instantly started laughing,almost chocking on her food.

''Bella,if you are going to laugh at my jokes,at least raise your standards.

That wasn't exactly my best joke.''She started to laugh even _harder_,if that were even possibe

.''Come on Bella,we are going to be late for school.''

'' Will you sit with me at lunch?''She asked.

''Like you have to ask.''I said,smirking.

I winked at her,threw her gently over my shoulder,and walked out the door.

I cradled her bridal style and took off running.

I ran to the home once again,and grabbed my motorcycle.

When she saw it,she almost tripped running towards it.

''Bella,since when have you ever been so excited over a motorcycle,may I ask?''

''When you left,Eddie said that he promised for it to be as if he never existed.

He asked me to promise not to do anything reckless or stupid.

I figured since he broke his promise,it would only be fair to break mine.

''So I got a motorcycle from the junkyard and Jake and I started working on it.

When it was done,he taught me how to ride.

I got a thrill out of it.

So does that answer your question?'' she was into my type of stuff!

I was mentally doing my happy dance.

''Yes.

So would you like to drive?''

I felt some confusion from her.

''Really?Eddie Boy never let me.

If I told him this before,he would have yelled at me for being stupid.''

''Well,I mean it,you get to drive.I am not some obsessive,over-protective idiot.

SO what are ya waiting for,huh?Go ahead,get on.!''She smiled,which made me smile right back.

She hopped on.I got on behind her and snaked my arms around her waist,careful not to hurt her.

She started it up and sped down the road.

She drove fast,even compared to us,vampires.

When we got to the school,Eddie Boy had already arrived.

I felt his glare and I turned to face him.

_So Eddie Boy,you see I got my mate here driving a motorcycle you freak._

I smirked and he came towards us.

''Hey Bella.''

''Hi Eddie Boy,what do you need?

Whatever it is,I am certain Pixie-Ass can help you.

If want sex,I hate you,and Pixie-Ass is pissed at you,and I am sure nobody else wants to because they might catch something.''

Well done,Bella!Emmett walked up beside me.''You just got SERVED!''We said in unison.

We highfived Bella and each other.

Bella turned around and stormed into the school leaving Eddie Boy standing there like an idiot.

''You stay away from my Bella or else you will have to put up with me!''I said giving an evil smirk and flashed me scars.

I could feel his like fear.

Like everyone,he feared my and just like everytime,the fear does nothing but fuel me up.

_Watch your back Eddie Boy!_ I thought as I walked after Bella.

_Never mess with an empath,Eddie Boy,never mess with an empath!_

This is going to fun.

As I said before,I will make him pay.

I heard a slapping noise,so I look over my shoulder to see Emmett slapping Eddie Boy silly .

Hahaha.

If only he knew what I am capable of.

Let the fun begin and may the best man win!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I headed to the gym.

Once I got in,I didn't see Bella.

I get changed and when I get back,I see Bella.

I run over to her and wrap my arms around her.

Her main emotions are love,happiness,lust,and...anger?

''Bella,why are you angry?''

She looks around the gym and turns back to me.

''Jessica Stanley is staring at us."she whispers so only I can hear.

''Well,I can take care of that.''I say as I slide my hands to her waist.I press my cold,hard lips to her warm,soft ones.

I slide my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance.

We both start making out.

Out of the corner of my eye,Jessica was wide-eyed just like Eddie Boy was when we did the same thing.

It is just that this time,we weren't pretending.

''Bella,would you like to go to a movie?''I ask as I break away.

She nods and presses her lips to mine again.

I press her body to mine so that there is no space between us.I hear someone clearing their throat.

I turn to see Jessica standing right there.

''Hey Bella,Jasper,I thought that the Cullens were gone.''Jessica said.

''Jessica,first off,that was just rude.

Secondly,they came back.

Thirdly,you are just trying to get something to gossip.

And lastly,it is certainly none of you business.''Bella said.

Go Bella!Jessica turned to me.

''So,Jasper.I thought you were with Alice.''

Like I would let her hanging.

Eddie needed to be known.

''Yeah I _was_.She cheated on me with Edward aka Eddie Boy.

They slept together thinking I wasn't home.

Boy,were they wrong.

I fell in love with Bella while I was comforting her.''I said,hoping it would spread.

''OMG!.Sorry about Alice,Jasper.

Bye,Bella!''She replied,walking away to a group of girls.

He is gonna be ruined.I was about to kiss Bella again when the coach blew his whistle.

After gym,Bella drove us to our home.

She called Charlie and said she was at her friend's house.

He bought it thankfully.

'' How about we continue where we left off.''I suggested.

I reached for the back of her knees and lifted her up so her legs were around my waist.

I carried her to the couch and laid her down.I started kissing her,brushing my tongue along her lip.

She opened her mouth wide.

When she needed to breath,my lips never left her skin.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by Emmett.

''Um I interrupt something?''I rolled my eyes while Bella blushed bright red.

'' Yes.

Yes you did.

Bella and I were about to go to her house so goodbye.''I said.

I picked Bella up and ran her to her house.I quickly tucked her in after she said goodnight to Charlie.

I kissed her forehead and she drifted asleep in my arms.

Sunday came so fast.

I went downstairs after Charlie left.

I made her a quick bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

I heard her walking around upstairs so she must be up by now.

I went upstairs to find Alice standing in the room.

''Alice!What are you _doing _here?''I asked a little bit too loud.

Bella's eyes fluttered open as Alice grabbed my shoulders,pulled me in,and started kissing me.

I was so confused.I heard a gasp from Bella as she ran out of the room.

I quickly shoved Alice off of me.

''See what you did!This is your fault!You are a sick whore!''I screamed at her.

I ran downstairs to find bella.

Sure enough,I found her balled up in the corner crying.

My heart instantly shattered.

''Bella,please,it wasn't me! I -''

''You were kissing her!''she yelled.

''Bella,I swear I would never do that! She kissed me right when you woke up!I shoved her off,but you were already gone!''

Her crying eased up a bit.

''Come on.I promised I would take you to the movies.

So lets go.I made you breakfast.''I said

''Alright.I'll get dressed.''She said quietly as she made her way upstairs.

I couldn't smell Alice anymore so I knew she was gone.

After Bella got dressed,she ate her breakfast.

When she was finished,I washed the dishes and carried her to her truck.

I leaned her up against it and started madly kissing her.

Her fingers tangled in my hair and my hands traveled down her waist.

We made out for a good 5 minutes.

''Come on, you are driving me crazy.

Lets get going!''She laughed,but got in the truck.

I got in and pulled out.

I held Bella's hand the whole way there.

When we got there,I opened the door for her as she got out.

We picked a vampire movie,of all things,and took our seats.

When the movie was over,we had plenty of time left.I decided to take her to her favorite resturant.

She ordered a mushroom ravioli and a coke.I watched her beautiful face.

She was way to gorgeous to be a human.

''Do you get that a lot?''she asked

''Get what a lot?''I was confused

''You know.

Those flirty remark.

Acting like there is no one sitting with you.''she explained.

I could feel her jealousy.

'' I do get that a lot.I didn't even notice this time.''I told her truthfully.

The waitress returned with her food and looked at me and I could feel lust rolling off of her.

''Are you sure I can't get you anything?''She asked as her heart beat sped up.

''No thank you.''I replied,annoyed.

She nodded and left. Bella chuckled lightly,though I could still feel her jealousy and anger.

''You know,your adorable when you are jealous.''She blushed my favorite blush.

I noticed her out fit.

She was wearing a green tank top,a pair of dark skinny jeans,and cowboy boots.

I don't care what Eddie Boy says.I think her color is green.

But I just don't get the boots.

''So what made you wear cowboy boots?''I asked,curious.

''I loved how they look on you so I thought I'd give them a try.''She explained.

''Why,thank you ma'am.''I said using my southern accent.

She blushed even darker.

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled and began eating.

I watched as she ate her ravioli and drank her coke.

When she was done,I payed the bill as she waited in the car.

I walked outside and saw Eddie Boy and Bella kissing.

Her emotions were confusion,anger,hatred,and annoyance.

I saw her stuggling against him._Get away from my Bella you fucking perverted bastard!_I angrily thought.

I pinned him to the side walk.

Emmett seemed to pop up out of nowhere,like always,and started punching him.

''IF*punch*YOU*punch*EVER*punch*TOUCH*punch*MY LITTLE*punch*SISTER*punch*AGAIN*punch*I WILL*punch*FUCKING KILL YOU!*''boomed Emmett as he threw Eddie Boy 3 more puches along with a slap.

He got up and Eddie Boy followed.

Emmett gave a big bear hug to Bella before punching Eddie Boy.

Eddie Boy stumbled back.

Eddie Boy recovered and stomped off.I kissed Bella and put her in the truck.

I thanked Emmett and drove off to Bella's house.I dropped her off and ran through her window.

I waited for her to come up.I stared at the ceiling and tried to think.

First Pixie-Ass,Now Eddie Boy.I think that they are trying to seperate us.I will have to come up with a plan to stop it.

Bella came up,still shooken from this evening.I tucked her in and gave her a feather-light peck on the cheek,causing her to blush.

I brought my lips to hers,then she fell asleep.

**Moday Morning:at school**_

I walked to my first class after walking Bella to hers.

It is time to get revenge on Pixie-Ass and Eddie Boy,which just happen to be in my first class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Jasper's P.O.V**

Eddie Boy and Pixie -Ass sat together towards the back of the class room. That was not the most surprising thing though. But now, it is time to have some fun.

I blocked my thoughts from Eddie Boy by singing a silly song inside of my head.

_'I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World. Life as plastic. It's fantastic!_

_You can comb my hair. And undress my everywhere...'_

He just turned around and looked at me suspiciously. Here we go!

First, I send a strong wave of lust towards the both of them. They tried to hold back, but start to hold hands. I send another gigantic wave of lust and longing towards them again. That did it. They just stood up and started to make out .Mr. Brock turns towards them and everyone just sits there staring at them wide-eyed.

''No PDA in the classroom!'' Mr. Brock yelled. They ignored him and continued. ''Detention! Both of you!'' He yelled.

I then sent another wave of lust to Pixie-Ass and Mr. Brock. She walks a sultry, yet disgusting walk over to him and started kissing him. I roll a huge wave of lust to them again and they started fully making out. Meanwhile, everyone just stared at them shocked.

I then sent a **HUMUNGOUS**wave of lust to Eddie Boy and Mike Newton. They started making out as well and then, out of the blue, they start taking their clothes off! I tried hard not to laugh at this as I then sent a wave of anger toward Alice. She started slapping the hell out of the teacher.

''THAT IS IT! DETENTION FOR MISS AND MR. CULLEN , ALONG WITH MR. NEWTON!'' Shouted Mr. Brock.

Whoa! That was unexpected. Who knew that he had a voice like that and that loud? I mean, come on, he can't be taller than like 4'9.

So the fortune-telling Pixie-Ass and the mind-reading Eddie Boy have paid back. Well, almost.

When school let out, I dropped Bella off at her house. I told her that I had to make Eddie Boy and Pixie-Ass pay. She said okay and gave me a kiss before I took off and ran to the house.

Eddie Boy and Pixie-Ass are in after-school detention at the moment from their displays during class. I made my way up to Eddie Boy's piano and looked down at it as I got ready to prepare.

Earlier, I had bought a can of purple paint. I painted the piano purple before getting my bat. I swung the bat at the piano until all of the keys popped off.

Satisfied with my work, I headed to Pixie-Ass's bedroom.

I got into her closet and took out all her shoes. I snapped the heels off of all of them. For a human, it would have taken at least an hour. My God, she has so many pairs of shoes! It would have taken a human at least an hour to get through them all! But for _me_ it only took 3 minutes.

After that, I took some mud and stuffed it into her flats.

I then headed for the closet once again. I took all of her dresses, all 683 of them, and ripped them to shreds leaving her only a few pairs of sweats. I took the left over paint and painted them making sure to stain them beyond repair. I had bought some black cowgirl clothes that even I thought were ugly and placed them in the closet.

I hurried over to Bella's house and find her on the bed reading a rather beaten up copy of Wuthering Heights. I sat down beside her, taking her by surprise. I smiled and kissed her for a few minutes.

When I then told her all about my day, she laughed so hard that she actually did start chocking. I pat her on her back until she is okay.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it while I followed closely behind her. When she opens the door, we see Alec standing there.

I immediately pulled Bella behind me and started to growl. Alec took one look at my scars and I could feel the fear spike up inside of him as he took a giant step back.

''Now, now, I did not come to fight. I simply came to warn you.'' He explained with his hands raised up in surrender.

''Warn us about what?'' I sneered. His fear spikes up again. "Aro wishes me to tell you that you have one week to change her or else she dies.'' He answers.

How? How can this be? She either gets changed or dies? Bella might not even want to be changed. If she did then I wouldn't have a problem with it; I'm not Eddie.

I wouldn't let her die, though. I'd happily change her if it meant us being together forever.

_The two of us being together forever. I like the sound of that._ I thought to myself.

She graduates tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot. This will work out perfectly! I should already be graduated, but I got held back for getting suspended for hurting people too many times.

I patted the ring in my back pocket that I picked up at the Jewelry Store. I was going to propose to Bella soon, but I guess I will have to speed this up. I was planning on asking her tomorrow.

''Okay, tell Aro that I will follow through.'' I said and Bella looked up in shock.

''Aro will be personally visiting to make sure of that.'' He replied. I nodded and shut the door behind me.

Once he left, Bella looked up at me, ''Are you serious? Fuckward always said that he would never, ever change me, even if I was dying. Yay!'' She did herself a little happy dance to celebrate.

''Bella, I've got to do something.'' I said as I reached into my back pocket. She just stood there and looks at me fore realization crossed her emotions as I got down to one knee.

''Isabella Swan, I have always loved you from the first time that I saw you, even though I didn't know it yet. I promise to love you forever, 'till eternity comes to an end. Will you marry me?''

She stands there, truly and utterly shocked. Then, as I was losing hope, she smiles and nods her head. ''Yes, Jasper, I will marry you!'' she exclaims. I slip the ring on her left hand. I stand up as she jumps onto me. I hug her while I hold her bridal style. I let her down and give her a kiss with much more passion than I have ever experienced.

''I love you, Jasper.'' Bella sighed.

''I love you too, Bella,'' I say sweetly. I lift her up again bridal style and carried her back to her room. I lift up the covers and put her under them.

After I took off my shoes, I crawled into the bed with her. I held her tightly in my arms as she fell asleep.''Mmmmmm...Love you, Jazzy'' Bella said as her sleepiness took over her.

''I love you too, Bella. More than my own life.' (I just LOVE that line from Twilight.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

_**The next day:**_

''Morning Darlin', how are you?'' I asked as I planted a kiss on her lips.

''I'm good, Honey." She smiled. "So, what are we going to do today?''

''We are going to talk to Carlisle about Alec's little... uh... 'visit' after graduation today.'' I said causing a look of shock and dread to take over her emotions.

''UUGGGGHHHHH! I completely forgot!''She got up and went to her dresser and looked around. She closed the dresser drawer and went to her closet. She looked until she seemed to find what she was looking for and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was a lime green long-sleeved dress. She then pulled out a pair of black heels to go with it. ''So, what do you think?'' She asked excitedly.

I loved it. ''Whoa! It looks awesome!'' I told her earnestly. ''Go and get ready. I'll be back. I just have to go get changed.'' She just nodded and I leapt out of her window after hugging and quickly kissing her. I ran all the way to the house.

Once I got upstairs, I went into the bedroom. I changed into a dress shirt and pants with a vest.I didn't bother to wear a suit jacket. I left the top 4 buttons of my shirt unbuttoned. I threw on some shoes and headed to Carlisle.

''Hey Carlisle! Can I use the Mercedes for graduation today?''

He nodded and looked me over. ''You look nice, son. Do you know what Bella will be wearing?''

I nodded and said, ''Yeah, she is wearing a lime green dress with long sleeves with black 3 inch heels.''

''Well, stay close to her. I better not see her with a sprained ankle.''

I had to laugh at that. It was true. All the more reason for her to wear them. I loved catching her.

''Alright, well, bye!'' I called to Carlisle as I gave Esme a hug.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I parked the Mercedes in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so he must be gone. I grabbed the flowers that I had picked up before I came here. I knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door. She looked stunning. She wore the dress with those shoes. She had purple eye shadow with pink lip gloss. She had a beautiful pearl necklace that was doubled-up. She wore an anklet on her right ankle. It was a chain with a heart on it. I allowed my eyes to wander down her body.

''Wow! You look gorgeous!'' I said.

''You don't clean up too bad yourself.'' She said appraisingly. I smirked and took out the roses from behind my back. ''Awe...thank you, honey!'' She blushed.

She carefully walked into the kitchen. I heard the water running. She came back in with a vase with the roses in them. She took them upstairs. When she came downstairs she was carrying a single rose in her hand. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I held out my arm and she took it. I lead her into the Mercedes and shut her door. I ran at vampire speed to the driver's seat. I turned the engine on and took Bella's hand. I drove down to the school.

When we got there Bella was crushed with hugs from Charlie, Renee, Phil, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Unfortunately, we were separated when we had to line up alphabetically.

When my name was called, I walked out. And there was a hell of a lot of applause. There were even girls screaming and after I accepted my diploma I took a seat in a chair.

When Bella's name was called the applause burst again and I heard few wolf whistles. She took a seat next to me and she - of course being Bella - blushed a deep pink. I gave her a sweet kiss. That move earned me a glare from Eddie Boy and Pixie-Ass. But I could care less.

I took Bella's hand in mine and let our fingers intertwine. When graduation was over, everyone took off their caps and threw them in the air. Bella jumped into my arms. I gave her a long, passionate kiss, which was interrupted by Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, Esme and a bunch of other friends of hers.

When Mike gave her a hug, she had to silently ask me to get him off of her. I tapped on Mike's shoulder. He turned around. His emotions turned from annoyance to nervousness and fear when he saw me. He watched as I kissed Bella, our lips moving in sync.

After all that was over, I drove her to our home. I carried her onto the couch and called for everyone to come. ''What is it son?'' He asked concerned.

''Bella and I have an announcement to make! Bella is going to soon be my wife.'' Everyone gasped and then congratulations were everywhere.

Emmett was the first to hug Bella, then Carlisle, then Esme, then Rosalie.

''Alec from the Volturi has played us a visit for Aro.'' Everyone gasped again. ''He said that we have one week to change her or else she dies. I talked to Bella and she seems to be okay with it. I will change her tomorrow.'' I explained.

''NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!'' Roared Eddie Boy.

I spun around to see Eddie Boy standing in the arch way. ''Eddie, this is not your choice. I will not let her die. She is not your own little possession that you can order around. Is that clear?'' I said flashing an evil grin. I repeat the memory that had happened in Mr. Brock's classroom.

_Like I said, Eddie Boy, Do NOT mess with an empath, or else! _I thought. I shoot him an evil grin. He glares at me and then walks out of the living room.

**(A/N: I am sorry but I have to skip to the transformation. It will be boring if I explain every detail.)**

**Time Skip to Transformation day...**

''Are you sure that you are ready?'' I asked. She nodded as I lay her on the king-sized bed. She is dressed in a beautiful white dress that comes down just above the knees. She has on an opened blue vest. She is wearing a pair of blue flats. I kiss her forehead.

I worked my way down from her cheeks to her jaw. When I reach her neck, I kiss it sweetly with only a slight sting in the back of my throat. I sunk my teeth into her neck as I feel pain shoot through her body. I release and pull back. I watch as her eyes flutter closed and as darkness takes over her. Sometimes being an empath is horrible. I feel every single shot of pain that courses through her.

I fell to my knees in agony.

Through the whole transformation I stayed by her side. Every now and then, I'd kiss her forehead. The three days were up, but her heart pattern hasn't changed.

''Carlisle, I need you in here!'' I called down to him.

Within seconds, he was by my side. ''Yes, son?'' he asked, concerned.

''The three day are done but she hasn't woken up yet. I'm getting worried.''

''Well, I have heard of transformations that take an extra-long time. It's rare, but not unheard of. Relax, she will be just fine." He assured me.

I let out a heavy sigh and continued to watch her.

After 4 more long days, her heart beat picked up pace. I listened as it raced.

Though I was sure the venom would win, her heart wasn't giving up without a fight.

It finally slowed down to a steady pace after a couple of minutes. Her heart beat continued to dwindle for 15 seconds before stopping. It completely stopped.

''Bella? Can you hear me? I'm so sorry. That pain must have been excruciating.'' I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes abruptly opened wide. They wondered around until they lingered on mine. ''Jasper,'' She breathed, though it was barely audible.

''I'm here, it's over.'' I leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, which turned more passionate.

I realized that the family had come to watch Bella 'wake up' when someone, Emmett, unnecessarily cleared his throat. Bella gently pushed me away. I knew for a fact that if Bella was still human, she would have blushed.

''Whoa, Bells! You look hot as a vamp!'' Emmett said.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head and everyone but Emmett laughed.

''It's good to be back. Same old, same old.'' Bella said.

Everyone, even Rosalie, hugged me and Bella.

''Bella, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I hope you can forgive me.'' Rosalie said honestly.

''Nope, I won't. Mostly because there was nothing to forgive in the first place. You are my sister.''

Rose's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Wow. Nobody expected that. I swear I didn't leave Bella's side. What did I miss?


	7. Chapter 7

**Wedding Day:**

Bella's P.O.V.

Being bombarded with hugs isn't exactly new for me ever since Jasper proposed. The hugs have been much tighter now that I was an indestructible vampire. After about 2 years, I was able to interact with people. My control has been very good and I loved the proud face that Jasper held for me.

My gift was empathy. I was an empath just like Jasper. And I must say, I never thought it would be so fun to mess with people.

Jasper and I had to have time to control our lust. I just couldn't wait until the honeymoon. But I guess I have to.

Just then, Alice walked in.

''Bella, I am truly sorry. We should've put up more of a fight. Instead, we just went along with it. And I am sorry for helping Edward cheat on you. It was a mistake and I hope you can forgive me. I love you, Bella. I wish only the best for you and Jasper.''

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and reopened my eyes.

''Okay, come on. Give me a well-deserved hug.'' I responded with my arms opened wide.

She walked human speed as if not to startle me and pulled me into a warm hug.

We stayed there like that for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted by Emmett.

''I hate to break up your little reunion here, but Charlie and Renee are waiting to see Bells.'' Emmett called from the doorway of Alice's bedroom.

''You're right, let them in.'' I told him. He nodded and motioned them to come in.

''Oh, you look just so beautiful!'' Renee said starting to cry.

''Thanks, you look wonderful too, mom.'' I replied. She walked over to me and attempted to give me a hug but failed due to Alice.

''_No_ smudging her makeup!'' _Oh, Alice, Alice, Alice._

I sighed and shook my head at her. ''What, oh what are we going to do with you?'' She just grinned and walked off.

I looked over to Charlie who was standing in the doorway. I opened my arms and just as he was about to come in for a hug, I heard Alice scream, ''DON'T YOU DARE!''

I sighed once more and hung my arms to my sides as did Charlie.

''Sorry Bells, but I'm scared of her.'' I chuckled at that comment. Someone would have to be mentally challenged to not be afraid of Alice.

''IT'S TIME!''Alice beamed as she entered once again. She was wearing a beautiful purple mini-dress and held a bouquet of white and red roses. She walked to my side and handed them to me. I smiled a nervous smile as the music began. Renee raced out of the room and outside to take her seat. Charlie stepped up to me, holding out his arm.

''Okay, I'm ready. Just don't let me fall.'' I cautioned.

He smirked and replied, ''Never,'' and off we walked after Alice.

Alice just had to walk like a ballerina. I probably look somewhat awkward compared to her. We paused by the back door while Alice made her way up the isle and took to her position. The music switched to a bridal marched that caused everyone to plant eyes on me.

But I wasn't looking at them. I kept my eyes glued on Jasper. He looked so handsome. He had his beautiful blond hair slicked back neatly and he was wearing a really nice suit and-oh no. He caught on to my emotions and grinned a very sexy smirk. I was absolutely positive that my face was a deep red.

I was so annoyed that the march had to be so slow. I had to use all my strength to not just run over to Jasper and force the words out of the preacher's mouth.

Finally! Charlie and I had made it to the alter. Charlie kissed my forehead and gave my hand to Jasper. He smiled as Jasper took my hand and patted him on the back. Charlie took a seat on the other side of Renee that wasn't occupied by Phil.

I could tell that Charlie like Jasper _much_ more than Eddie. Who can blame him? No one can. It would be impossible for anyone not to like Jasper's southern gentleman personality that just so happened to come with a charm.

I didn't even pay attention to the preacher as he spoke the lines. Though Jasper did have to rub my hands with his thumbs when the he said, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Thankfully, everyone remained silent and the ceremony continued.

My heart started to swell as Jasper said his vows. He said each one with love and care as he sent those exact emotions to me as if to prove that he loved me and meant every word he spoke.

When it came my turn to speak my vows, I instantly became excited to show Jasper how much I love him.

I know that if he could cry, he would. Tears of venom that would never flow filled in his eyes. I thought that they would break through as I said those three special words with so much feeling. I made sure he knew that I loved him more than my own life; more than anyone else in the entire universe.

As soon as the preacher said, 'You may now kiss the bride,' his lips were pressed firmly against mine. We had to break that magical moment after a minute. As soon as we broke off, applause and cries erupted from the crowd that I had no idea was there. I was so caught up in the moment that my life only revolved around Jasper and there was nobody else around.

Once everyone had given us hugs, we walked over to the dance floor. The song, 'You Are So Beautiful.'

He started to sing softly in my ear. I shivered as his cold breath traveled down my neck

'_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me'_

We danced until the song was over. Alice announced that it was time for the cake. Jasper groaned in protest but of course, he was no match for Alice. She pushed him to the big cake as I followed.

He went first at feeding me cake. He did it as gently as possible and he kissed the cake that fell on my bottom lip. The cake was absolutely disgusting. Well, for a vampire.

When I fed him his share of cake, I tried to feed him as little as I could. I licked the cake off of his lips and he smiled pulling me back to the dance floor once again.

The song 'Mine' played as we waltzed across the dance floor. Jessica and Mike just glared at us while Angela seemed so happy for us. She was such a great friend.

When the song was over, we had to separate to give Charlie his father-daughter dance.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. If I could, tears would be streaming down my face.

''I love you, Bells. The house is going to be lonely without you. I'll have to survive off of my own cooking.'' He said jokingly. Oh no, he was right. How will he ever survive eating something that he cooked-or attempted to cook?

''I can imagine that.'' I replied. I could feel his chest shake with laughter.

''I never thought letting you go would be this hard. My only daughter marrying a great man.'' I looked up at him in shock. He likes Jasper?

''You should listen to yourself. You sound like Mom.'' I said now laughing. We continued to dance for a while when Emmett showed up. He tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

Charlie turned around to see Emmett grinning like an idiot.

''Hey, don't you think that her new big brother should get a dance?'' Charlie chuckled and handed me over to Emmett. Great. Thanks _Dad._

Charlie walked over to Billy and Sue. I had to turn my head because they reminded me of Jacob. I know that he hated Edward. Or any vampire or Cullen's for that matter.

I looked up at Emmett who was looking down on me with concern in his eyes.

''Are you okay, Bella? I didn't think that you hated me that much. Is dancing with me really that bad?'' He asked, hurt. His emotions said the same thing.

''Awe, Em. No! I love you. You are the best big brother ever!'' I said as I gave him a bear hug.

''Even though…I don't…need…to, I…would like to ….breathe.'' He said. I instantly dropped my arms but his hands remained on my waist.

''Come on, Bells. I still want to dance with my little sister.'' I could tell that he like being a big brother, since Alice is technically older than him. We danced for two songs and I actually enjoyed it but I was missing Jasper.

I spotted him talking to Charlie. Wow, I guess they really do like each other. I sent all the love I could to him and his head snapped up as he searched for me. When he saw me, he smiled and said goodbye to Charlie.

Then, a slow song started to play. Jasper approached us and he held out his hand for me.

''May I have this dance?'' He asked. I nodded excitedly but Emmett seemed more reluctant.

Once I was safe in Jasper's arms, Alice yanked us apart.

''It's time to go, you guys!'' She argued. She didn't have to tell me twice. I was looking forward to this. Jasper smirked down at me and I gave him a small smile in return.

He sighed and we walked with our fingers entwined to Jasper's car. He helped me in and walked over to the other side of the vehicle at human pace. Once we were situated, he turned on the engine and as we pulled away, applause erupted. I looked out to see Renee crying, Esme dry-sobbing, Alice waving excitedly, Emmett clapping and raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Edward glaring. Alice smacked him in the head. He wrapped his arms around her but kept glaring at us.

Once we were out of sight of the crowd, Jasper sped up to a good 120mph.

I couldn't help but bounce up and down in my seat.

On the way, we made a stop in Colorado so we could hunt and board the plane. We kept silent but we still held hands. When he squeezed my hand, I knew it wouldn't be much longer before we get to where ever he was taking me.

Suddenly, we stopped in front of a trail. I looked at him curiously and he just said, ''We'll be running the rest of the way. Well, I will.'' He said. He smiled evilly and threw me on his back. Before I had a chance to process what was going on, we had already started running.

Way too soon, we stopped. We were in front of some beautiful big house. I looked around and saw that we were in a field. Not far from the house, there was a huge lake. I smiled up at Jasper who had been staring at me, watching my reaction.

''Is this it?'' I asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes. _I chanted in my head. He nodded and said, ''Yep, this is it! Do you like?'' Like he needed to ask.

''No… I LOVE IT!''I yelled. I ran towards the house and spun around like a little girl.

My little dance was interrupted by Jasper. He picked me up bridal style and walked in. The house looked like something out of a fairytale. It was gorgeous. I wondered around while he went to grab the bags.

The first room I walked into was the bedroom. There was a bed with green bedding that had white flowers. The walls were a brownish color and the plush carpet was white and fluffy.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders. I instantly knew it was Jasper.

''Mmm…'' I murmured as he massaged my shoulders. For a human, that would be an impossible task. He picked me up again and spun me around.

''I love you, Bella.' 'he sighed as he put me down. I clung on to him, not quite ready to let go.

''Do you want to go for a swim?'' He asked. I couldn't find the words so I just nodded. He untangled my arms from his neck and walked over to the double-doors that I hadn't noticed were there.

I watched him walk out the door and take his shirt off. He was absolutely gorgeous. I stalked off to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I took a few deep breaths.

Okay, let's do this.


End file.
